Hero of Tomorrow
by Golath248
Summary: There was no use fighting it they couldn't force him to join and they couldn't force him and his mother to agree to send him. But with a score like that Atlas would find a way.
1. Chapter 1

Hero of Tomorrow

Joseph sighed. He was happy to be home after the long mission and even happier to see his children again. After all, everything he did was for them. Being a young Beacon graduate with nowhere to go and a child on the way afforded him few options. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, Atlus was there to lend him a hand. A house, free schooling, and safety for his family. Provided he joined the military of course. Pulling himself out of his thoughts to look out the window and to the snow covered city the sunlight reflecting off the snow causing it to twinkle he could see his children coming home from school. Five colorful outlines against the white backdrop. There was his eldest daughter leading the pack through the snow, the scene made him smile. Until he looked to the second in line, his son Jaune. No, it wasn't Jaune he was angry with but the envelope in his hand. Jaune was ten years old and at that age, Atlus sends the students to partake in the M.A.T or Military Aptitude Test, the test consists of a physical exam, a written strategy test, and an Aura measurement. Two years ago his eldest daughter failed the exam, much to his relief he wanted none of his children to follow in his footsteps. As the children came in and the customary welcome back had happened he took his son to the living room and both sat on the couch the envelope in between them.

"Welp let's crack this thing open shall we?" Joseph said handing the envelope to Jaune. Leaning back onto the couch ready to hear what the letter had to say. Jaune fumbled with it for a few seconds and fished the letter out from inside.

"C-congratulations" Jaune stuttered taking a breath and recomposing himself before continuing. "Your score is 98% we suggest immediate transfer to the specialist combat school for training to become a hero of tomorrow." Joseph wasn't surprised he had seen the signs, the same signs his father had seen in him and his father before that. He was a natural at planning and organizing and he would be a liar if he hadn't been able to feel Jaunes large untapped Aura reserve. He had just wanted to believe it wasn't true that he could make sure his kids stayed away from the world that had taken so much from him.

"Well well looks like you're off to play soldier and become what was it again, ah a "Hero of Tomorrow"." There was no use fighting it they couldn't force him to join and they couldn't force him and his mother to agree to send him. But with a score like that Atlus would find a way, better he gets proper training and be prepared. "You go tell your mother and get packing they said immediate transfer and you'll find there's little time for joking around the military"

"Right." Jaune said getting up to leave. The grin on his face was almost infectious, it reminded Joseph about how he felt when he got accepted into Beacon. After his son had left he looked down and pulled out his pocket watch. The old clock had stopped long ago on one of his many hated memories. He sighed again. He could only hope his son was luckier than him.

Hey this is my first story and I'm not really sure what I'm doing or how far I'll go but I'm gonna try my best to update frequently and all that. Next chapter will jump around so we can get to the good schtuff. I hope you like what I wrote

Cya next time I post -Golath


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaune was ecstatic. Finally, his dream of becoming a hero was coming true, admittedly he was surprised when his father had given no resistance to the idea of him going to the academy. He remembered when his older sister Violet came home with the failed M.A.T. and how his father had sounded so relieved, he had spent the walk home coming up with an argument to present in hopes he could convince him to let him go. Telling his mother would be a far simpler affair, Sofia Arc had always supported his goal and was very vocal about how she would support her children on any path they chose to walk,she always took care to stress the word any while staring directly at Joseph who would stare back just as intensely while they waged a silent war.

"So," she said turning around from the sink while rubbing her hands together. "How did he react?" The blue eyes he had inherited from her lighting up when she saw his smile. "With how your smiling I'd take it you're going to combat school. Congratulations Jaune," she said wrapping him in a hug. "Oh my little boy is growing up it seems like just yesterday you were running from your sisters while they tried to fit you into a dress." She exclaimed pretending to tear up.

"M-mom come on I gotta go pack and stuff." Jaune cried out from inside the hug.

"Oh alright but I'm entitled to an extra long goodbye hug later ok?" she said while releasing him. "And make sure to be thorough I don't want you leaving and forgetting a change of clothes like the camping trip last year, got it?" he nodded before running off to his room.

Jaune hated packing. It feels like it takes way longer than it does, he always forgets the one thing he needs and makes him painfully aware just how many hoodies he owns.

"Clothes check, toothbrush toothpaste and other assorted toiletries? Check, and finally the most important thing my beloved dust boy." Jaune said the list aloud under his breath it helped him remember everything. Tomorrow was the day he would start at the academy and in truth he was far more nervous than excited, what if he messed up? What if he wasn't cut out for it? What if he got kicked out and had to come home a failure? 'Not an option' the determined side of his brain said 'but always a possibility' his anxiety called back.

"Jaune you make sure to get some shut eye now you'll be leaving with me bright and early tomorrow." His father called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, dad see you tomorrow" Jaune said

"Good night Jaune." After his father had left Jaune did a quick double check of his bag and collapsed onto his bed. Sleep wouldn't come, the most he could manage was closing his eyes and pretending. eventually, he won the battle against his nerves and fell asleep dreaming of incredible adventures and powerful friendships.

~Time Skip~

The academy was huge. The sheer size of the building was intimidating it was made to accommodate for both the combat and hunter schools. Going to military combat school didn't necessarily mean moving into hunter training only the top students moved up to that. The combat school was used for other training as well low-level security jobs becoming a soldier even some local militias trained here to protect their remote villages. Technically you could join combat school at age thirty and if you were good enough you could start your first year of hunter training next year. They separated classes by general age so Jaune was with people his age. He had gotten a little lost but eventually he found his way to the hall where orientation was located and slowly made his way to the back and sat down not brave enough to approach anyone he began to fidget with his bag and opened it up only to find a small box of granola bars with a note attached.

"Jaune, I figured you would need something when you got there so I put these into your bag I made sure to sneak them so you wouldn't eat them on the road. Remember Jaune go out and introduce yourself, after all, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet -Love Mom." The note made Jaune smile. As he was about to open the box he felt someone tap him on the shoulder turning his head he looked them over, it was a boy his age with short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey, my names Denver and I couldn't help but notice those bars there if it's not too much to ask I was wondering if I could have one?" He asked clearly just as uncomfortable as Jaune, but his mother's words rang through his head and he replied almost too quickly.

"Yeah, sure it's no problem." He said handing him one and opening a place beside him "my name's Jaune and uh um ... I'm not too good at small talk." The boy laughed and plunked himself down in the open space.

"Usually I'm better at it but everyone in this place is so serious, glad I found another friendly guy." Denver said relief clear in his voice. Thinking back Jaune had remembered seeing Denver at the front of the room trying to talk to a girl with a beret as he had walked in. "So." Jaune looked up from his granola bar. "You know what we are supposed to be doing here?." Jaune shrugged.

"I think we are just waiting for the teacher to get here." Jaune replied. Denver grunted and looked towards the front of the room and as if on queue the door swung open and an old man walked in his steps heavy and measured the room went silent as he made it to the center of the front end of the room.

"Welcome to Atlas military combat school." His voice low and booming. "My name is Chiron I am your instructor. You have been selected as the most likely to move up into hunter specialist training, not everyone in this room will pass." The room tensed up. "My training is intense and thorough, prepare yourself for the coming months they will be the hardest you've worked in your life. As for rules, respect others, respect yourself, and listen to me. I train heroes, not brats if you don't act like one I'll drill you into shape got it?" There was a murmur throughout the class a few 'yeps, yeses, and yeahs' could be heard. "Not the right answer looks like it's time for a few laps." In that moment Jaune knew what the rest of the year would look like.

~Time Skip~

The next months were brutal. Wake up run drills go to sleep, repeat. Jaune and Denver continued their friendship. With Denver doing most of the talking and Jaune replying while stumbling through his words but Denver always seemed to get what Jaune was saying. The class had gotten smaller over time cutting down from the hundred they had started with to fifty they had either quit or transferred to a different branch. Today, however, was different they weren't instructed to gather in the usual spot on the drill grounds they were told to leave and go to the classroom they sat in at the beginning of the year. They arrived orderly and five minutes early knowing what the punishment would be if they were late. Chiron walked in exactly on time. He was smiling, very rare occurrence. As if hearing Jaunes questioning thoughts Denver leaned over and told him.

"Someone he didn't like died this morning, that's the only explanation." He whispered both chuckled lightly. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone snapped to attention.

"There will be no drills today." The room mentally sighed together. "Because today is the day your aura is unlocked. My training has prepared your body for the aura to manifest to its full potential." Aura was incredible it made you faster, stronger, it shields you from attacks, and most importantly can heal your injuries, but if you aren't physically prepared your aura is nigh useless as your body can't handle the stress of using it. "This also means you are guaranteed spots in Atlas' hunter academy congratulations, but that is still years away you're stuck with me for now, anyways let's get on with it I'll be calling you by last name, Arc!." He shouted Denver looked over and smiled.

"I don't know if you'll need it but good luck" Jaune nodded in appreciation and walked up to the front. Once he got there Chiron placed his hand on Jaunes chest and began the chant. Atlas is often criticized for how early it unlocks it's students Auras, they say it locks the children into the life of a hunter and soldier. Atlas has always responded that it's 'Tradition' but everyone knows that locking their students in is exactly what they want. The feeling of your Aura being unlocked was incredible,it was a warm feeling that made his skin tingle, it was as if a fire was ignited in his soul which now burned softly warding back evil and protecting him. Jaune felt the effects too, he felt stronger and faster, he felt superhuman.

"How are you feeling?" Denver asked when he got back.

"Like a hero." Jaune responded.

~Time Skip~

So days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months turned into years now they were in their third was thirteen awkward teenage years just beginning to set in, and stacked on top of his inherent awkwardness it definitely didn't help him much. it was spring now. Not that there was much a difference in Atlas. Cold and snowy was the only weather pattern. Jaune and Denver were sitting at the lunch table chatting about weapon designs, they were going to make their own weapons starting today.

"So I'm thinking gun scythe, cool right?" Denver said a big grin on his face.

"More like terribly impractical, and needlessly complicated." Ciel replied Denver deflated. Jaune still remembered the first time they had talked. She had been sitting alone and Jaune had been staring for a few minutes until Denver pointed it out to him.

"Whatcha staring at her for Jaune?" He questioned and before Jaune could answer Denver snapped his fingers as if to say 'AHA'. "You like her don't you?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"W-what no no no you got it all wrong" Jaune stammered out.

"Well, what is it then?" Denver asked  
"I … I just thought she looked lonely and that maybe we should I don't know go talk to her or something" Denver looked with one eyebrow raised.

"If you remember I tried that on the first day and she didn't seem all that interested in making friends." Jaune looked back down at his food. "But I'm nothing if not persistent so let's go try." He said grabbing Jaune by the arm and dragging him along the later barely having time to grab his food. "Hey, there names Denver you might remember me from the first day this is my friend Jaune." She responded by rolling her eyes and ignoring them. Denver continued to try and start a conversation only to be shut down every time. Jaune had seen her playing a game he recognized on her scroll the other day. He built up some courage and prepared to be disappointed.

"I uh. I noticed you playing Endless Adventure X the other day on your scroll. I didn't think anyone else really played them." Jaune said over Denver's chatter who once he had heard Jaune shut up and smiled that his friend was taking the reigns. She looked up surprised staring directly at him. "I didn't mean to pry or anything we just passed by your table the other day and I looked in that direction and uh yeah heh." Jaune trailed off and looked down. 'Come on Jaune your training to fight monster and you're afraid of talking to people REALLY?'

"I didn't think I'd meet a fan either." She said Jaune looked her in the eye again. "I'll admit I haven't played this particular version and I'm having some trouble with this weird fish boss." Denver had a big grin on his face he knew the conversation would only get better. Once you got Jaune talking about something he was passionate about he opens right up and all that fear goes away and you get to see the Jaune that he sees. The funny, nice, and supportive guy he knew. Jaune's eyes lit up

"Well it isn't a conventional strategy but what I did was…" The rest was history they were now all good friends except for the occasional argument, like right now.

"I think you're just being pessimistic, and a big Debby downer." Denver said sticking out his tongue.

"No I'm being realistic and you are being a childish idiot. Not all that different from regular you really." Ciel replied. Denver just pouted knowing that he had lost.

"Jaune Arc to the Ironwoods office please, Jaune Arc to the Ironwoods office please, thank you."  
Jaune just stared at the PA in confusion.

"What's up?" Denver asked.

"No clue." Jaune replied. "But I better go check it out."

Jaune didn't like the hallways. They were cold and blank the only sound being the lights over your head. It was kinda creepy Jaune tried to leave the empty hallways as fast as possible. Thankfully Ironwoods office was close. He had only seen Ironwood once before the M.A.T three years ago he had shown up at their school to wish them luck but this was an entirely different meeting and it was intimidating. 'What did I do, What did I do' he racked his brain trying to figure it out but came up short. Now he was confused and scared not a good combination. He walked into the office to see Ironwood staring out the window with his back to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Arc, please take a seat." Jaune sat in the chair in front of the desk and quietly waited for whatever Ironwood needed to tell him. "You are not in trouble relax, I." there was a long pause. "I need to talk to you about your father." Jaune snapped his head to attention he hadn't heard from his father since new years when Jaune had visited. They had a long conversation about being a hunter.

"Jaune I know that this life is your dream and it's what you want to do but I want, no need you to understand this" Joseph paused before continuing. "In this line of business people die every day. Civilians die, criminals die, and even though we seem invincible hunters die." He paused again. "Jaune words can't express how proud I am of you. From what you wrote us and told me today you've worked hard and you are shaping up to be a great man, and I just want you to know that if I ever came across angry at you or your talents I just wanted to protect you from this world of hunters that has taken so many things from me and will take so many things from you. But looking at you now I know my son can handle it. I'm sorry." Joseph looked at the floor, like son like father. Jaune just jumped over and hugged his father.

"Dad I was never angry with you. All I wanted from you was your approval and hearing you say you're proud of me and that I can handle it is, well it makes me happy." Jaune said into the hug. Joseph smiled.

"G-Good" Joseph replied breaking the hug. "That's about all the emotional stuff I can take for today." He said with a smirk as he thought of his next question. "now onto the real questions, you see any eye-catching girls yet the Arc name won't continue on its own you know."

"DAD! Really I get enough of this from mom." Joseph just laughed.

Coming back from the memory Jaune just looked at the general his mind already jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Is he ok?" Ironwood didn't answer. " Is my father ok sir?" Ironwood turned to him sadness clear on his face.

"Your father has been reported KIA Mr. Arc." Looking down at his desk before confirming his fear "He is dead."

 **Hey it's me again. I will try to update every Saturday but I going to be out of town this Saturday so you get it Today YAY.**

 **So more stuff has happened let me know what you think still not quite sure what I'm doing writing wise and I'm still not sure it's all that good but I don't really know.**

 **anyways this is fun for me we don't get to do a lot of creative writing in school so this gives me the opportunity to do so never really knew it was this much fun**

 **also I'm concerned what people think about the OC Denver I don't really like OC in stories when I read so again tell me what you think.**

 **That's enough rambling and repeating myself for tonight**

 **Cya next time I post - Golath**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The natural light vanished as the train entered the tunnel. The workers sat in the dark for a few seconds before the artificial lights flickered to life letting them resume their work. This tunnel was Atlas and Vales newest contribution to each other, a large tunnel passing through the mountain range that blocked anything but air vehicles from getting into Vale and the surrounding villages. This new railway allowed Atlas and Vale to import and export to each other much faster. The Schnee Dust Company was a major contributor in its funding and construction and as such got all sorts of trade deals and discounts on using it. One could see this as a great development in the unity between kingdoms. Joseph just saw it as a sneaky way for the SDC to beat out the Vacuan competitors so they could get one step closer to a monopoly on dust, but maybe he was just cynical. This was a simple mission, step one, make sure the train doesn't blow up, step two get paid, and step three go home and relax until they called him again. The mission outline stated that the SDC wanted a group of hunters on board in case of a grimm attack but if they needed hunters for grimm they wouldn't have called for him specifically. No, they called for him in case of a White Fang attack. Joseph was very infamous within their ranks, running countless missions solo or otherwise. They had hoped by publicly stating he was protecting this transport that they could dissuade a potential raid on the train and its contents. But Joseph had a bad feeling about this, and in all his years of hunting his gut had never once been wrong. He let the thought hang in the air while holding his breath. Usually when he said things like tha-. The scroll attached to his belt came to life, of course, this would happen to him.

"Sir! White Fang operatives have infiltrated the train they are trying to get away and are en route to your position." They young hunter on the other end of the line said his voice trying to remain composed, but Joseph could feel the underlying fear.

"Stay where you are I am going to evacuate the workers to your end of the train, watch for reinforcements and keep them safe." Joseph didn't bother waiting for a response these men knew by now that his word was final. After barking out a few orders the workers began to move towards the back end of the train. His plan was coming together, with the sea workers moving back towards where the White Fang operatives were last seen and because they would likely think the hunters that spotted them earlier were chasing them they would either have to cut down the civilians, which was unlikely Joseph had faith in their compassion, or run onto the roof. Either way, Joseph would be able to find and confront them. Hopefully, they would comply, he didn't want to add more names to the list.

The tunnel was dark with the only visible light being headlights at the front of the train. Not that Blake or Adam minded, their faunus night vision coming in handy for the current situation. Adam had blown their cover, once he noticed that a majority of the workers were faunus he tried to rally them to fight against the SDC hunters and take control of the train. It failed miserably all the workers did was glance at each other before alerting the guards. She could tell Adam was confused he didn't understand why they would betray their own people, but Blake understood, she knew that they just wanted to collect a paycheck and feed their kids but you can't do that from a jail cell, or when you are dead.

"Blake pay attention!" Adams shout brought her back from her thoughts. "We have an enemy up ahead, probably another one of those hunter guards." She could see the outline of a man in the distance, they had the advantage in the dark of the tunnel but Blake couldn't help but feel the hunter wouldn't confront them if he didn't have some sort of strategy. That or he was incredibly cocky but Blake lean towards the former, in this line of work caution is your best friend. They slowed as the reached him her grip on Gambol Shroud tightened.

"So, your the White Fang agents." As soon was the words left his mouth he released a flash of aura lighting up the surroundings. He flinched when he saw how young they were, he couldn't help but think about his children. The sudden flash of light temporarily blinded them, as their vision cleared they got a good look at their opponent. He was tall, with broad shoulders,with short cut blond hair, and a piercing gaze coming from his brown eyes, his aura was white and giving off a glow illuminating the tunnel. They both recognized him, thought they had never met him in person. It was Joseph Arc, White Fang public enemy number seven behind the Schnee family and General Ironwood. She had read the reports, he was extremely dangerous they had to find a way to run and live to fight another day. Adam roared and rushed forward blade whipping from his sheath. 'Or that' she thought deciding to keep her distance and wait for an opportunity. Joseph grabs the sword with a armored fist as it was about to strike him, Adam struggled to rip his weapon from his hand. "I'd surrender if I were you." he said.

"Nev-" Adam was cut off by Joseph's other fist slamming into his face causing him to fall backward. Joseph was still holding his katana he walked forward stomped on Adams' torso. He cried out in pain and Blake took her opportunity to strike, she rushes forward using her semblance to gain speed she swung as hard she could. A grin broke out on her face as she felt the sword connect, Adam so owed her. Only for Gambol Shroud to bounce off his aura and send her stumbling back she fell to the ground. Completely ignoring her he held the blade towards Adams' neck.

"I'm in a good mood so I'll ignore the fact that you resisted arrest," Adam growled in response. "Now surrender both of you." Adam fished something from his pocket, once it came into the light Blake immediately knew what it was. They planted the explosives once they got on but once the knew of the live workers on the train he promised her he wouldn't use them.

"Put your weapons down or I'll bring the tunnel down on the train." Josephs' face remained calm and after a few seconds he pulled back and unclipped his sword from his belt and dropped Adams sword on the roof of the train and knelt down in surrender.

"Adam what about the workers they are innocent." Blake cried out trying to reason with him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled cutting her off. "They betrayed us, as far as I'm concerned they are just as bad as humans." His mask had flown off during the fight, she could see the hate and anger in his eyes. She could see he had truly justified his that moment all her fears about the Fang were coming true. She knew if Adam went through with it, they would be welcomed with cheers, it would be treated as a major victory even if innocents died. Under Adams leadership, the Fang could only go down a darker path. She had to leave. Adam reached down keeping his eyes on Joseph and picked up the sheathed blade. "So this is Crocea Mors." He grabbed the handle and let gravity draw the blade. "They say it cuts through anything." He pointed the blade to Josephs' heart. "Your aura is pretty tough, right? I want to test it's limits." He said coldly. Blake just sat there and watched as Adam shoved the blade through him all the way to the hilt. Joseph let out a choked gasp of pain, she could see his aura desperately trying to patch the wound the light it gave off began to dim. The train lurched and began to turn. Adam was relishing in the feeling, he had done it, he had killed Joseph Arc. No one would question him again, and with this absolute control, he could finally take the most drastic steps towards the world he wanted to create. The extinction of humans could begin. As the turn became sharper Adam began to laugh, and slowly Joseph began to grin. He coughed a few more times before he turned to Blake and softly spoke. She could hardly make out a word but she heard the most important one.

"Duck." at the end of the tunnel there was a large low hanging sign. The men who dug the tunnel had put it there when the tunnel was finally finished. It was a large metal sign with "WELCOME TO VALE" crudely carved into it along with some signatures. Adam didn't have time to react as he and the sign crashed into each other. Then the train passed through the exit and into the dense forests on the other side of the mountains. Slowly Blake rose up and walked over to Joseph, surprisingly he was still breathing.

"You're a good fighter." He spoke in between raspy breaths. "If it were anyone else you'd have cut them in half."

"You should save your energy." She replied. He shook his head.

"I've been at this long enough to know when I'm done for." He looked down. "So it's pretty clear by the fact you aren't finishing me off that you aren't all that crazy about the White Fang." She stared at him. "Or at least not anymore." Why was he talking to her,but she figured he was dying and rambling. "So what's your game plan?" She knew what she wanted to do. Beacon Academy was famous for training hunters of the highest caliber. She considered not telling him and leaving him to die, but dead men kept secrets.

"I was planning to go to Beacon and become a hunter." She said. He laughed until it transformed into coughing. Once he calmed down breathed in and got ready to speak again.

"With your skill, it wouldn't be hard but even Ozpin has his limits to who he accepts." She figured as much, she had never lived in a kingdom before so a fake passport and a few lies could get her in. "I know you think you can keep a secret from them but Oz has a way of sniffing them out." She sighed, she knew the risks but the reward far outweighed it. "But I can help you, you've got a good head on your shoulders and you've got the skills to back it up, I think people like you should become hunters." He paused before continuing. "Take my sheath and show it to Ozpin tell him Joseph is cashing in his favors for your full admission no questions asked." Her eyes widened in surprise. "But in return, you have to do something for me." She nodded it was only fair. "My son, he is training to become a hunter at Atlas Academy. If you ever meet him out in the field in the future." A tear dropped down his face. "Look after him ok?" His offer sounded too good to be true she wanted to believe him, however, her trust had been betrayed by Adam the most important person in her life. If she couldn't trust him why should she trust Joseph Arc? The man who had been dismantling the White Fang, her family.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know this isn't a trap." He looked up at her.

"You can't." He replied looking towards the sword in his chest. "Right now I've got nothing to gain, and nothing to lose, ultimately the decision is yours." He smiled as she reached for the sheath.

"I'm choosing to trust you, but so you know if I sense any kind of danger or treachery I'll." She stopped he laughed.

"Thank you truly, I can die knowing I did at least nine good things. Now get out of here and leave me to die in peace." She turned around and walked towards the edge of the train and jumped. Joseph felt himself slipping away. His final thoughts on his family.

~END~

 **Hey back again sorry for the radio silence I will try get upload every Saturday like I said last chapter. I made Adam a little crazy here but he sounded pretty insane at the end of volume three to be honest I just dialed it up a bit. Anyways criticism is welcome leave it in the reviews.**

 **Cya next time i post**

 **\- Golath**


End file.
